Happy Hogmanay
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and the Fat Controller is hosting a party to celebrate it, but Donald and Douglas are feeling homesick and wish they could be in Scotland to celebrate the New Year, or Hogmanay as it's known. Emily and Nia each want to make the twins feel better and thank them both for all that they have done to help throughout the year.


The great snowstorm of Sodor had passed some days ago. And now, Christmas had passed too. All of the engines were back at work again, with considerably longer work schedules than usual, due to the Sodor Suspension Bridge collapsing in the snowstorm after Thomas, James and Nia bravely crossed it with the last of their Christmas presents. As the bridge was now under serious repair and maintenance, all the engines had to wind slowly all the way down one side of the valley line and up the other side again. This caused a lot of trains to run late. The Fat Controller knew that these delays were not the engines' fault and that they were trying their absolute best to deal with this difficult situation.

But all the engines were now feeling the post-Christmas blues. Now that Christmas Eve and Day had passed, all the excitement over the holiday had faded away. Not only were they all back at work, but all that time of decorations, presents and singing carols was now done and would disappear again for another year. As such, none of the engines were in a very bright, cheerful mood. They all went about their work with quiet, melancholy expressions and letting out deep sighs. This happened every year for everyone. It would eventually pass, but while it lasted, it was an ever-lingering barrier to work through.

The Fat Controller could see the engines were not feeling their best and decided to cheer them all up. With the New Year just around the corner, he suddenly got a very splendid idea that would really lift up all the engines…and two engines in particular would have quite the surprise this year...

The next morning was the morning of New Year's Eve. The engines woke up at Tidmouth Sheds, feeling a little tingle of realization glow inside them.

"It's the final day of this year," Thomas murmured. "Tomorrow is a brand new year…"

"Yes," Emily breathed. "I can't believe it…"

Just then, the Fat Controller arrived at the sheds. "I have a very important announcement for all of you. You must all come to Knapford Station. I will explain everything there."

While the Fat Controller left, all the engines looked at each other, wondering what this was all about. One by one, the engines left their berths and made their way to Knapford Station. Donald and Douglas were already there, ready to work. They had been called over too for this meeting. Soon all the engines were gathered at the station and the Fat Controller arrived.

"Good morning to you all," he said. "Today is the last day of this year. I have noticed that you all have been feeling rather low with the post-Christmas blues. Therefore, I have arranged a very special party to welcome the New Year with a grand celebration. We are all to help get this party ready, and enjoy this New Year's Eve as much as we can."

All the engines were very excited and whistled and cheered…all except for Donald and Douglas. They did not smile or whistle. They just sighed unhappily to each other and didn't say a word.

Later that day, when most of the engines went to work, excited about the upcoming celebration, Donald was waiting at Knapford with his local passenger train, when Nia arrived with some supplies for the party. She saw Donald looking sad and wondered if she could help at all.

"Hello, Donald," Nia said carefully.

Donald looked with miserable eyes. "Ohh…hello, Nia," he groaned, looking away.

"What's wrong, Donald?" asked Nia. "Why do you seem so downhearted on the last day of the year? You and Douglas should be looking forward to this wonderful party. A grand celebration."

Donald sighed sadly and spoke. "Oh, Nia…it would be merry, but, you see…Douggie and I are very, very homesick right now. We may have lived here on Sodor, but we both remember ol' Scotland so dearly. We only wish we were there to celebrate the New Year…just once more..."

"Why?" asked Nia. "What's the New Year like in Scotland?"

"In Scottish tradition, it's called Hogmanay," said Donald.

"Hogmanay?" said Nia. "I have never heard of that holiday before. How does it work, Donald?"

Donald explained everything to his new friend. "Well, it's like New Year's Eve here on Sodor…but it's a little more traditional. There is a ritual in Hogmanay traditions called 'first-footing.' It means crossing the threshold of a friend or neighbour throughout the community, and bringing good fortune for the coming year. It also includes giving people gifts such as coal, shortbread, whiskey, a rich fruit cake and a spread of good cheer."

Nia was suddenly very interested. "My goodness, Donald…that sounds very lovely…doesn't Sodor follow the Hogmanay tradition at all?"

Donald suddenly groaned with disappointment. "Nae, Nia. Nae. It only happens in the far northeastern part of England...and we're on Sodor!"

And with that, Donald puffed sadly away. Nia felt sorry for Donald. She thought Hogmanay sounded like great fun and she knew what it was like to be away from home all too well. She could relate very well to how Donald and Douglas must have felt right now. She also still remembered how they saved her and Thomas from the snow-blocked tunnel when they were delivering all the important Christmas presents. Donald and Douglas had worked so hard and so rigorously to clear all the lines by morning. Nia then decided to herself that for such usefulness and loyalty to the railway, they deserved a reward.

Meanwhile at the docks, Emily had arrived to pick up more supplies for the party. As she gathered the supplies and waited to be ready, she saw Douglas by himself. He was feeling just as homesick as Donald was. At the look she saw in his eyes, Emily knew this was more than just the post-Christmas blues. There was something even more significant. She approached him carefully and spoke up.

"Douglas? What's the matter, big brother?" she asked kindly.

Douglas looked at her. "Ohh…hello, Emily," he trembled sadly. "I miss Scotland. Donnie and I miss it so much…if only we could be there to celebrate their new year…if only we could have a Happy Hogmanay once again!"

"Hogmanay?" Emily pondered with interest. "What's that?"

Douglas told Emily all about Hogmanay the same way Donald told Nia, about the first-footing ritual, bringing good fortune and giving gifts to everyone around them, interesting Emily immensely. She had not known anything about Hogmanay and it sounded like such fun, but when she heard that it was only celebrated in northeastern England she felt disappointed.

"We've been on Sodor for so many years. We love it, no doubt, but if only…if only…oh, poor Hogmanay," Douglas sighed sadly as he left the docks.

Emily felt sad for her brothers and wanted to cheer them up. But with all the preparation for the New Year's Eve party, she didn't know how.

On her way to Knapford, Emily stopped at Wellsworth to take on more water. As her tender was refilled with water, she suddenly saw David on the platform, wearing the same blue fur coat and black leather gloves he had the winter before when he found her in her snowdrift.

"Hello, Emily," he said. "Happy New Year's Eve."

Emily gave David a little smile, but then remembered Donald and Douglas and looked sad again.

"Emily, are you alright?" David asked, touching her cheek.

Emily looked at him. "I'm sad about Donald and Douglas," she said. "You see, Douglas told me he and Donald are both very homesick to be back in Scotland again. While we're all preparing for the grand celebration for the New Year, my brothers have been wishing with such sadness that they could be in Scotland to celebrate Hogmanay, the Scottish New Year."

David suddenly looked up with a solid look in his eye. He was already familiar with Hogmanay for a while and found an opportunity to tell Emily a little story.

"So that's what it is, is it, Emily?" he said. "Well, I've seen plenty of parties throughout my Sea Emperor days between England and Scotland. There are tea parties and cocktail parties and charities of all sorts…and I've had my own share of Hogmanay too. I attended a ceremony in Stonehaven, in northeastern Scotland. Back when I was still working on-board the Sea Emperor with my goods deliveries. I had made a small delivery to Stonehaven specifically for the Hogmanay party being held there. After I had docked harbour to attend the party, I saw their local custom. It's called the 'Stonehaven Fireballs.' It involves locals making up balls of chicken wire, filled with old newspaper, sticks, rags and other dry, flammable material, then setting them alight and swinging the burning balls around their heads as they march up High Street and back. A most artistic, lively sight to behold indeed…"

"Wow…" Emily sighed deeply. "That sounds most interesting, David…although I can't help but think that custom sounds very dangerous."

"Don't worry, my dear Emily," David smiled, giving Emily a kiss on her cheek. "There was no harm done with those fireballs. They are handled by very skilled people."

"That's good," said Emily. "But still. I just want to make Donald and Douglas happy, and thank them for everything they have done for me this year…my dear brothers."

Suddenly, Emily's water tank was full again and her driver was returning to her cab.

"Oh. I must go, David," she said. "And are you attending the party tonight?"

"Oh, yes, of course I am," David smiled as he hugged Emily's face then jumped onboard.

When Emily arrived back at Knapford Station, she and David saw the Fat Controller at the platform, talking with Donald and Douglas.

"There is an important goods train to deliver to Vicarstown. It's a very long train, so it needs both of your efforts."

"Aye, sir," said Donald and Douglas.

Nia was at work in the yards, shunting the train together. It had lots and lots…and lots of trucks for Donald and Douglas to take. Once the train was all shunted together Donald and Douglas backed down onto it.

"And don't you worry," said the Fat Controller. "You'll be back in time for the party."

But as the guard whistle blew, Donald and Douglas sighed and grumbled. "Hmph! We would nae mind if we be late for the party! It wasnae going to be like bonnie Hogmanay anyway!"

And they huffed gloomily away with their long train. The Fat Controller watched them leave and was confused by their attitude.

"Hmm, I never," he said. "What has come over those brothers?"

Suddenly, Nia and Emily whistled together at the platform.

"I think we can tell you, sir," said Emily.

"Yes, sir," said Nia. "I met with Donald this morning. He was very unhappy. He told me he and Douglas are very homesick to be in Scotland…and that they wish they can celebrate Hogmanay again."

"I met Douglas at the docks," said Emily. "He told me the same thing. From what he told me, Hogmanay sounds absolutely beautiful, but it's only celebrated in northeastern England. They just want to have another chance."

The Fat Controller was quite surprised. "Goodness me! It's no wonder they looked gloomy. But we'll soon change that! Excuse me, Ladies…I shall give Lord Callan a call."

And he stepped inside his office to make the call. A few minutes later, he returned with an important job for Emily and Nia.

"Emily, Nia. I need you both to bring some extra people for the party…as well as more supplies for the party from Callan Castle."

Then he came close and whispered a little more about exactly what the plan was. Now Emily and Nia could not wait for Donald and Douglas to return.

"Yes…yes, sir!" they whistled together and set off, laughing excitedly together. Nia gathered a few more trucks for the supplies, and Emily fetched two of her coaches to take the people.

Inside Emily's cab, David ran his fingers through his long black hair and let it flow, smiling proudly.

"Such a lovely sister you are to those good lads, Emily," he whispered.

As evening descended over the island, Emily and Nia made their way to the castle and saw Lord Callan waiting for them.

"Ahh. Welcome Emily and Nia," he said. "Sir Topham has sent you, yes?"

"Yes, sir," said Emily. "We're here for the people for the party, and the extra supplies."

"Very good indeed," said Lord Callan. "And a Happy Hogmanay to Donald and Douglas…"

Eventually, Emily and Nia returned to Knapford Station, where all the other engines had gathered. Donald and Douglas were still busy with their Vicarstown delivery. By now, just about everything was set. Emily's passengers left her coaches and gathered on the platform, while Nia's supplies were unloaded and arranged. Within the hour, the time had come and the grand celebration began…

Sometime later, after nightfall, Donald and Douglas were making their way back to Knapford to attend the party. But as they neared the station, they thought they heard something.

"Shh…Douggie…what's that?" Donald whispered.

Douglas listened…and suddenly felt an urge of excitement. "That is the sound of…bagpipes!"

Donald and Douglas suddenly made haste and pulled up outside of the station where all the engines had gathered for the party. There was a stage set in front of the tracks, and on the stage, Donald and Douglas looked and saw dancers in kilts, doing reels and sword dancing every which way. The Scottish Highland dance! Staff and passengers clapped and cheered, while Donald and Douglas were immensely delighted. It felt just like they were back home again!

"Bust my buffers!" whistled Donald. "It's…it's…"

"Happy Hogmanay, brother!" Douglas whistled back. "It's like we're back in dear old Scotland!"

Then the Fat Controller approached Donald and Douglas, wearing a kilt of his own. "Hello, you two. Yes, this part of the celebration is specially for you. Lord Callan was kind enough to help with this celebration, providing all the necessary requirements on such short notice."

Then Lord Callan walked up alongside the Fat Controller, looking at the two brothers. "It is my great pleasure to be involved in bringing my country's long-celebrated tradition to the Island of Sodor, to help reward my fellow proud Scotsmen after all their hard work. Such a splendid pair of engines we have on the North Western Railway."

Donald and Douglas were swelling with so much joy and thrill, they couldn't believe it.

"But…but who? Who arranged all of this for us?" Douglas asked.

The Fat Controller turned to Nia and Emily. "It's these ladies you have to thank for all of this well-deserved merry spirit. They both wanted to cheer you up and thank you for all that you've done for them."

Donald and Douglas shook with joy as Nia and Emily came toward them.

"I want to thank you, so much, Donald and Douglas," said Nia. "For clearing the tracks so quickly after the biggest snowstorm Sodor has ever endured, and my most perilous time on Sodor yet…although I now quite like the snow thanks to Thomas' help. There are truly no other engines on Sodor who can plough snow as skillfully as both of you! You are truly really useful and enterprising engines."

Then Emily came closer and spoke next. "And thank you, Donald and Douglas, for all the love and kindness you gave me while Thomas was travelling the world…I love you both so much, and I just wish to say right here, right now…Happy Hogmanay."

And then, the clock began to strike the final bells of the year. Everyone counted.

"Twelve…eleven…ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY HOGMANAY!"

The entire station erupted with roaring applause, cheers and whistles everywhere for a solid minute. Then, all the people gathered around the dance floor into a great circle. They stood hand in hand, and then, they started singing!

_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
_and never brought to mind?_  
_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
_and auld lang syne?_  
_For auld lang syne, my jo,_

_For auld lang syne,_  
_we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
_for auld lang syne._  
_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!_  
_and surely I'll be mine!_

_And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
_for auld lang syne._  
_We twa hae run about the braes,_  
_and pu'd the gowans fine;_  
_But we've wander'd mony a weary foot,_  
_sin auld lang syne._

_We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn,_  
_frae morning sun till dine;_  
_But seas between us braid hae roar'd_  
_sin auld lang syne…"_

Donald and Douglas were almost fit to burst into song themselves, when they saw David step out of Emily's cab and start walking toward them, until he was a foot away from them.

With a smile on his face, he spoke. "Sing with me now."

_"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!_  
_and gie's a hand o' thine!_  
_And…And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!_  
_and gie's a hand o' thine!_  
_And we'll take a right gude-willy waught,_

_For auld lang syne._  
_For auld lang syne, my jo,_  
_for auld lang syne,_  
_we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
_for auld lang syne._

_And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!_  
_and surely I'll be mine!_  
_And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
_for auld lang syne."_

At last, the song ended, and everyone cheered all over again for a few minutes for the New Year and for Donald and Douglas. It was truly a glorious New Year, through Sudrian and Scottish tradition.

Donald and Douglas approached the two lady engines, on the verge of tears. They could not thank Nia and their beloved sister Emily enough for doing all of this for them.

"Oh…Nia…E-Emily!" Donald shook. "I…I dinna know what to say but…Thank ye! THANK YE!"

"Oh, Great Scott above!" Douglas shook as he approached Emily. "I love you! I love you, Emily! My dearest sister!"

And he kissed her on both her cheeks and on her nose. Emily squealed and kissed Douglas just the same.

"I love you too, Douglas," she giggled. "And you, Donald," she added as she approached him and kissed him too.

Just then, the Fat Controller's voice spoke up. "Your attention please! Thank you. As my first order of the New Year…it is now my honour to have you all return to Tidmouth Sheds…for the first-footing. Donald and Douglas…you shall perform this most sacred ritual. Lead the way."

Donald and Douglas could not feel more honoured and proud. They whistled with triumph and led the way, while all the engines followed.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Douglas performed the first-footing, approaching the turntable and reversed proudly into the shed, followed by Donald. They stood there, smiling at all the engines and all the people around them, who all smiled right back. All the engines, except Thomas and Emily filled in the rest of the berths. Thomas and Emily stayed outside the sheds, gazing dearly at the engines, No. 9 and 10 and their beaming, glowing smiles. Soon, everyone received their gifts for the first-footing. Just like Hogmanay back in Scotland. There was coal, shortbread, whiskey and fruit cake for everyone. And even the engines were given some of the coal too.

"Thank you, Donald and Douglas!" Thomas proclaimed. "For everything you do and will always do for your friends and for Sodor!"

"Happy Hogmanay, Donald and Douglas!" Emily whistled happily. "And a Happy New Year to all of us!"

And together, everyone started singing "Auld Lang Syne," once again, while Donald and Douglas laughed happily together. It was a proper, happy Hogmanay after all.

* * *

Final story of 2019 and indeed the final story of this decade. So, a lot of people outside of Scotland don't even know what Hogmanay is, and I first heard about it from the "NWR Tales" episode "Happy Hogmanay" on YouTube, which is what this story is based on. Apparently, according to that video, the story is based on a magazine story of the same name, but I haven't been able to find any proof of that, so take that with a grain of salt until somebody finally finds the original magazine story. So yeah, I really liked the story and thought it would be perfect to adapt, even better for the end of the decade. Really this is kinda a love letter to Donald and Douglas, if you really want to think of it like that. And yes, "Auld Lang Syne" is public domain.

So anyway, once again I have to thank Jeremy for his amazing help as usual and I have to thank each and every one of you who have supported me throughout the year and for being so patient with us, especially during our multiple hiatuses, and unfortunately there are going to be more hiatuses from use in the New Year, because college is a damn beast when it comes to taking up free time to work on these stories, so please bare with us once again. Enough rambling on though, leave your reviews and from Jeremy and I, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts and wish you a very Happy New Year. See you all in 2020!


End file.
